Harry Potter and the Key To Atlantis
by Sofie Elisabeth
Summary: This is a re-write of a story that wa sup a while ago. I think it's an improvement!


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry Potter and the Key to Atlantis

Chapter One

__

I just want to feel safe in my own skin,

I just want to be happy again,

I just want to feel deep in my own world,

Honestly Ok - Dido

At midnight, Tom ushered the last customers out of the Leaky Cauldron and he began to lock up. He had bent down to pull the bottom bolt to when he heard a knock.

"We're closed," he called into the shadows. A tall hooded figure stepped into the light.

"Have you got a spare room?" asked a female voice. Slowly Tom unlocked the door; he never turned away customers. A second figure emerged from the shadows and they entered the pub. Both their cloaks were dripping but Tom knew it hadn't rained all day. The smaller form went and huddled beside the dying embers of the fire. The one who had spoken lowered her hood to reveal dark brown hair in a bun and large green eyes. She appeared to be in her early thirties. A wave of recognition hit Tom.

"Is it possible?" he asked himself, "Elisabeth?" The woman nodded. Tom threw his arms around her, "I'm so glad you're alive! When there was no word from you we all feared the worst." Elisabeth stepped back from her friend. Now he could see that she was crying.

"I was one of the lucky ones. Only ten of us escaped, three teachers including myself and seven pupils including my daughter. We've been travelling by foot trying not to draw attention to ourselves,"

"The others?"

"At St. Mungo's, some of them had quite serious injuries."

"Sit down. You must be exhausted," he ordered, pulling two more chairs towards the fire. Tom pointed his wand at the fire and it immediately sprung to life. He turned his attention to the young girl, "This must be Selene, I've heard a lot about you." By this time she was curled in an overstuffed green armchair, her cloak lay abandoned on the floor.

"Good things I hope!" she joked, her voice echoing the warm Scottish lilt of her mother. In the firelight, Tom could see that she also looked very like her mother though her brown hair was darker and her eyes not quite a startling green. 

"Oh, very good things!" He said, a gleam in his eye. He went up to the bar and pulled out his booking form, "I have the one room, only a double bed I'm afraid."

"We'll take it," said Elisabeth holding back a yawn, "We've slept in far worse the last week or so!" Tom surveyed their torn mud-stained cloaks, he could see they were telling the truth.

"Why didn't you call the Nightbus once you were a safe distance away from the school?"

"What is as safe distance when Death Eaters are concerned?" Elisabeth replied

"Good point," he admitted. He opened a bottle of whiskey and poured two small glasses, "Water?" he asked. Elisabeth shook her head and he handed her a glass.

"Besides, I didn't want to risk us being followed." She sipped her drink and turned to her daughter. "Selene, take the key and go up to our room. Try to get some sleep, I'll be up soon." She waited until her daughter had climbed the stairs before continuing.

"They left this on my desk," she pulled a piece of parchment form her cloak and handed it to Tom.

"The Lord will not rest until the blessed one is in his grasp," His face paled as he read it out loud.

"Tom, what am I going to do? They were after Selene!" cried Elisabeth; "She's fifteen years old and she's already scared. Her friends died in that attack. Kids the same age as her and the Death Eaters just laughed as they hit the floor. I can't go on the run again and besides she's starting to ask questions." She buried her head in her hands, "What am I going to do?" Tom put his arm on her shoulder.

"It's not safe to talk here," he said, "Follow me." He led her into a small room off the bar and shut the door.

Selene sat on the stairs perfectly still. Why had the Death Eaters been after her? Obviously her mum knew why as did this man, Tom. She crept up the rest of the stairs and went into their room. It was probably the smallest room but was still a fair size. There was oak panelling on the walls and curtains of rich scarlet, that matched the eiderdown, hung at the windows. The fire was burning brightly in an old cast iron grate and the bed was made up in crisp cotton sheets. It was then her exhaustion hit her. Wearily, she took off her cloak and wet jeans dropping them on the wooden floor. She slid in between the sheets, which had been warmed, and sighed happily at the comfort. Quickly her tiredness overcame her and she fell into a deep sleep. She did not even stir when her mother joined her several hours later.

Selene's piercing screams wakened Elisabeth from her deep sleep. She sat bolt up right and saw her daughter writhing as if in agony. Her scream was so distorted it sounded like an animal cry. She shook Selene repeatedly but her daughter didn't wake up. She leapt out of bed and ran around to the other side. She scooped Selene up in her arms and rocked her slightly.

"Shush, baby, shush. It's just a dream, it's just a dream" she said, trying to sound calm. Tom rushed into the room wearing only his nightshirt, he apparated out as soon as he saw what was going on. A minute later, he returned with a magical doctor. By now, Selene's screams had ceased and she lay motionless in her mother's arms. The doctor examined her quickly,

"We need to get her to St. Mungo's straight away," he said, " I'll signal for an ambulance."

Selene lay comatose in a white hospital room. Several doctors stood over her. They whispered to one another and shook their heads, clearly confused by their patient's condition. Elisabeth sat next to her daughter clutching her cold hand.

"Mrs…" his eyes flickered down to her left hand, " Ms. Campbell, will you step with me into the hallway with me for a moment?" asked the senior consultant. Reluctantly, Elisabeth followed the doctor through the door. She cast one last glance at her daughter, as if expecting her to wake up suddenly.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"We believe that Selene has gone into a coma as a reaction to the Cruciatus curse."

"But…" she interrupted.

"However," he continued with a superior air, "As she hasn't been exposed to the curse we have not yet determined how this has happened. She has all the classic symptoms. Could it be a delayed reaction from the attack?"

"No, she wasn't anywhere near the Death Eaters, I made sure of that."_ Bloody typical, there is fifteen of the country's leading doctors in there and they still can't find out what's wrong with her, _Elisabeth thought angrily. 

"I think you might want to contact Selene's father, just in case," he said solemnly. _There is sympathy in his eyes, _Elisabeth noted, _even if he is too stuck-up to say anything._

"I'm afraid that isn't possible. I have no idea where he is." She tried to ignore his look of scorn. She was used to this treatment by now, _wizard or muggle. It doesn't matter; they're all still sticklers for old-fashioned values._

Elisabeth walked slowly up to the hospital Owlery. She was unwilling to leave her daughter for so long but she had to do this. Sighing, she sat down at the desk and dipped her quill in the ink.

'Dear Professor Dumbledore,' she wrote. _I must really get out of the habit of calling him that, _she thought as she screwed up the parchment and started again.

'Dear Albus,

Selene is critically ill, as you have probably already heard,' Elisabeth smiled briefly at this point. Her old headmaster had once told her that he had eyes and ears everywhere. 'She has gone into a coma. The doctors tell me that it is a Cruciatus curse induced coma but I really don't understand how this is possible. The reason I am writing to you is that the doctor has advised me to contact Selene's father. I'm afraid the prognosis isn't very good,' A fat tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the parchment smearing the ink, 'So I think he would want to come. My problem is I don't know where he is and I have no way of contacting him. You are the only person who I think might know where he is. Please find him. I know Sirius would want to be with his daughter now.

Yours Sincerely,

Elisabeth Campbell'

As she watched the barn owl swoop off into the starry night sky, she prayed that Dumbledore would find Sirius in time. Then she climbed back down the stairs to go and sit with her daughter. _I suppose all I can do now is hope._

****

A/N (Well what did you think. Tell me in a review!)


End file.
